My drunken little mistake
by taylorbell123
Summary: PLEASE READ. Aria had always had a thing for Jason. What happens when they bump into each other on a night out on the town. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_In this story Aria and Jason used to go out for a few months two years ago, they broke up but still kind of like each other. I'm not really sure how old Jason is in the show but in this story he's 23 and just started medical school. Aria is 21; she's still in college in Philadelphia. In this story Mona was never A and she is good friends with Aria but whenever they go out she ditches her. Aria was back with Ezra but he left her for Maggie a few months ago. Tonight she's finally getting over him with a night of partying. There is no A in this story and Ali is alive._

**_Chapter One_**

Aria swallowed back another whiskey shot and felt instantly woozy, that was her fifteenth shot of the night, along with other drinks such as five martinis, two glasses of vodka and a shared bottle of wine at home with Mona. To say she was drunk was the understatement of the century. She and Mona were at REDZ nightclub in the city.

"You know I've always wanted a twin sister, you know that?" Aria shrieked a she took a bite of a slice of lemon. She giggled like a mad woman. "When we were little I used to dress Mike up in my mom's clothes and tell everyone he was my little sister Michaela." She reached across the table for another shot. "Do you like being a girl? I fucking hate bras and cramps!"

Mona leaned over the table and took the glass out of her equally petite friend's hand. "Okay, I think you've had enough." Mona looked at Aria and tried to conceal her smirk. Aria was usually so well-mannered but when she drank at all she turned into a wild party girl who wasn't shy about slurring curse words and secrets. "So are you finally over Ezra?"

Aria hiccupped. "What's to get over? He's like a vest man with and annoying child. Malcolm? He doesn't even look like him. That idiot didn't even ask for a DNA test." Aria stood up from the table and wobbled a little, maybe standing up wasn't that great of an idea. Mona was tipsy but not drunk. Mona's phone vibrated. "Who is that?"

Mona's face went bright red as she read the text message. "Oh my God it's Noel! He says he wants to get back together and he wants to talk to me tonight." Noel was Mona's on/off boyfriend since high school. "Are you cool if I leave?"

Aria stood back up. "Yeah go, I need to use the restroom anyway. I drank so much."

Mona smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you!"

Aria waved. "Love you!" She sank down on the seat. Mona was one of her best friends but she wasn't the best person to go out with for the night. The second she got a better offer she'd leave you all alone. After a moment of lonely boredom, Aria decided she could have lots of fun on her own. Being very pretty, she had no problem attracting male attention. For the next hour she danced with so many hot guys and every single one of them bought her a drink.

It was getting late and just as Aria was making her way towards the exit to go home, she heard her name being called. She spun around. Emerging from the crowd was Jason Dilaurentis, the gorgeous blonde man who used to own Aria's heart when she was a teenager. "Jason?" she hiccupped. Even though they lived the same town, she hadn't seen him in years. It was actually kind of crazy.

"Hey, I thought it was you," he said as he came closer. He was a little wobbly, he was wasted drunk too. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Aria smiled widely. "Hey Jason, what are you doing here?"

"It's my friend's birthday. A bunch of us came out to celebrate. It's kind of late everyone's gone home except for Keith and his girlfriend. I hate being the third wheel. I'm just going to go home." Jason lived in an apartment in Philadelphia, only about five minutes away from the club. According to Ali, he had a roommate who was a total pervert who would hit on her whenever she went to see Jason.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Mona just ditched me to go be with Noel, a freaking jerk who has dumped her like a million times." The sad thing was she wasn't even exaggerating that much, Noel was just disgusting. "Hey, I'm not really ready to go home and sleep yet. My grandmother is visiting and she's from Russia and she hates me. Do you want to hang out for a while," Aria edged closer to Jason and playfully grabbed his shirt, whispering in his ear, "I can be a lot of fun to hang out with, remember?"

Jason smirked deviously. "Yeah, I remember." The two drunken former couple retreated to an empty booth at the end of the club. It was kind of hidden from sight. "So what do you do in college? Ali said something about science?"

"Nutrition. I hate it. I want to be an author but my dad made me get a degree that would actually help me get a job once I finish college, you know, in case writing doesn't work out." Aria twirled a strand of brunette hair around her pinky finger. "I've written half a book, though. I just need to finish it."

"What's it about?" Jason asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Evil ghosts attacking people. Its crap, I know I need to write something better if I want to make a career of it." Aria started laughing. Jason chuckled and asked her what was so funny. "Do you remember when we used to go out? That time we were making out in your car near that lake. Your hands were all over my boobs and then you screamed like a little girl because you said you saw a ghost in the trees."

Jason was too drunk to be embarrassed but he blushed anyway. "I swear. It was a ghost. You're just lucky I saw it because he totally would have killed us."

"Oh yeah, how, by saying boo?" Aria teased.

"You're a lot meaner that I remembered," Jason joked. The too laughed for like two minutes at absolutely nothing and then fell silent, looking into each other's eyes. "You're still just a pretty though."

Aria smiled softly and moved closer to him. "Thanks." Before either one of them could realize what they were doing they were passionately making out in the booth. Jason's strong hands roamed up Aria dress and she rubbed his thigh. The club was dark but not dark enough to hide what was about to happen. Aria pulled away for a second. "I don't really want to deal with my grandmother yelling at me in a language I can't understand tonight. Do you mind if I hung out with you at your place tonight."

Jason pulled her in for another kiss. "Fine by me."

Fifteen minutes later they were back at Jason's apartment, still making out as they came through the front door. Jason shut the door and hoisted Aria onto a table by the door. Once again his hands made their way to her underwear. Aria unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his toned torso. Still kissing, he pushed himself between Aria's legs as she wrapped them around his waist. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked before going any further. Aria pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, that's all the reassurance Jason needed.

The next morning, Aria woke up next to Jason who was still fast asleep. She was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Not wanting to wake Jason, Aria gently and quietly crept out of bed and collected her dress and shoes from the floor. She threw them on and looked at Jason. He was so handsome and cute when he was sleeping. It had been a long time since she had seen him sleeping. Even though last night was a drunken tryst, she had to admit to herself that she missed him. It was strange but the feelings she had for Jason as a teenager were much stronger than the ones she ever felt for Ezra.

She couldn't remember much about last night but she knew that they had a lot of sex. Jason had always been rough in bed, in a good way. But whenever they'd have sex in the past the passion of every thrust always left Aria feeling sore _down there_ for a while after, and that's how she left this morning. Plus another obvious sign that they had done the deed, there were at least a dozen condom wrappers scatter around the floor. Twelve times? No wonder she was sore. Aria thought about what to do, should she just leave or wait for Jason to wake up so they could talk? She didn't want him to think that she was just running away in shame if she left. A part of her worried that he might not even remember what had happened last night, that he'd wake up shocked to see a panda eyed, hung over girl in his bedroom. Aria hated how he's always been able to make her so nervous without even trying. She shook her head to let some sense in. She didn't want to be worrying about what last night meant. As of now it was just sex and she should stop over complicating things.

She'd made up her mind. It was still pretty early and Jason was sound asleep so Aria decided to write him a note before leaving. She couldn't find any paper or pens though, so she checked in the bedside table, bumped her arm and accidently knocked over a lamp. It crashed to the ground with a bang. Aria cussed herself and Jason woke up.

He rubbed his eyes. His toned torso was on show and he was wearing black underwear. "Hey, what time is it?" he croaked, getting up out of bed.

"Ugh, 10 a.m. So I'm going to go."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" Jason asked as she pulled up his jeans and put on a tight blue t shirt. Aria kind of hoped he'd continue to walk around in his boxers. "It's no problem. I'm making some for myself anyway."

Aria gave him a slight smile. He was so sweet, even when he was hung over. "The only breakfast I want to see if a plate full of Aspirin. My head is killing me."

Jason walked towards her, put his hand on the small of her back and leaded her out into the kitchen. "Well lucky for you I get a lot of headaches." He opened the cupboard and handed her a bottle of Aspirin and a bottle of water from the fridge.

Aria thanked him and took two pills with the water. "So about last night..." Aria trailed on awkwardly, hoping he'd finish the sentence and provide some clarity. "It was...fun."

Jason blushed. "Yeah it was." He went silent for a second. "Look, I know last night we were both wasted but I still have feelings for you, strong ones. And its fine if you don't want to get involved with me again, I just thought that now is a good a time to tell you how I felt as any." He looked so shy. "So ...what do you think? Would you maybe want to try and work things out between us?"

Aria didn't know what to say. Jason was such a refreshing guy to be around. He didn't play silly games. If he had feelings for you he'd tell you straight up to your face. "I still have feelings for you too but if we're going to be together we have to take things slow. You know, start from the beginning, and get to know each other all over again."

"Sounds good to me," Jason agreed.

"Me too," Aria smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Yet again, before they knew it, things were getting pretty heated. So much for taking things slow, when they were together they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Passionately kissing against table, the two were interrupted.

"Jesus Christ, I eat at that table," joked Evan, Jason's best friend from college and roommate. "With all the noise you two were making last night, I'd have thought you'd had enough of each other, but apparently I was wrong."

Aria and Jason straightened up and looked bashful. "Sorry, we were just..."

"Continuing where you left off last night," he smirked as he headed for the fridge and drank out of the juice carton. "Seriously, I'm all for a good time, but these walls are thin man, and those bed springs make a lot of noise. I couldn't sleep so I watched the clock in my bedroom. You two were going at it for at least six hours." He took an Aspirin. "Even I'm exhausted." Suddenly realising he didn't actually know the brunette girl standing next to Jason, he turned to her. "So, what's your name?"

"Aria."

"Oh like the biscuit."

Jason couldn't help but smirk when he saw Aria grit her teeth. Even though she was politely making small talk with Evan, he knew how irritated Aria got when people called her "Oreo."

**So what do you think should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Eight weeks later Aria was crying her eyes out as she lay in bed. Her life had just gone to Hell. Everything with Jason was fine, they were a couple again, but it was still early days. College was fine, she only had one more year of it to go before she got her degree. But the big problem was growing inside of her. Yes, at twenty one years old Aria was pregnant and absolutely devastated about it. In her eyes, her life was over.

She was so shocked when she found out. She'd been so busy with college she didn't even realize her period was so late. She took four pregnancy test, two were negative and two were positive. Aria didn't know which one to believe so she went to the doctor who confirmed the earthshattering news.

Even though Aria was far from ready, she had decided right off the bat that she was keeping the baby. In her eyes, this might be her only chance to ever have a child of her own. Two years ago she was in an awful car crash with Emily. It was a dark, stormy night and they were driving down an old highway when out of nowhere a large truck carrying huge tree logs crashed into them, sending them crashing down to a watery ditch. The truck driver was killed instantly when the truck flipped over six times. Emily was injured badly. She cracked open her skull, broke two of her legs from where the tree crashed onto the front of the car, fractured two vertebrates in her back and had to stay in a medically induced coma for a week. She was fine now.

Aria had broken every single rib in her body. She had broken her foot so badly the doctors said that they might have to end up amputating it, thankfully it never came to that. But the worst news of all what the internal damage. The bleeding stopped without surgery but the doctors said that Aria's uterus had been damaged to the point where she may never be able to have a baby of her own. At first she didn't mind too much. Being only nineteen at the time, motherhood was the last thing on her mind, and she wasn't even sure if she ever wanted a child ever. But the more she thought about it, the more it depressed her. She was afraid that no guy would ever want to be in a relationship with her if she wouldn't be able to give him a baby at some point. After a while she just accepted that she had to get used to being alone forever. Even getting close to Jason again these past few weeks were tough, she didn't know whether to bring it up or not, she decided not to.

Because she went to college at Hollis, Aria was still living at home with her family. Byron insisted that it was a complete waste of money to pay for rent on an apartment when the college was only twenty minutes away. But now that she was having a baby, she had to start thinking about other living options. Living at home was okay but it had its downside, her dad had married Meredith and she was basically the devil.

Aria called Jason and told him she had to see him. They met in the park. Sitting on the bench in front of the lake, she told him. His jaw dropped and he went pale. Aria was so worried about his reaction. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I went to the doctor. I don't know what to do. I feel so confused."

Jason gulped. He looked so nervous. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yes, this could be my only chance to ever have a baby. I have to keep it."

"Your last chance? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember two years ago when I was in that car accident? Well, I had internal injuries. The doctor told me I might never be able to get pregnant. Even though I'm not really sure if I even want to be a mother, I have to go with it and see what happens." Aria pushed her hair back and sighed. "I'm going to be a horrible mother. I'm not warm enough."

Jason took her hand. "You'll be an amazing mother and I'll be there for you no matter what. I mean it."

Aria smiled at him. "Thanks, we'll see. So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. I like sports and wrestling. I don't know what I'd do with a girl."

"I'd like a girl. But after the accident I just want the baby to be healthy."

Jason tensed up and Aria noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just happening way sooner than I thought it would. We're going to be a family. It feels weird. In a good way."

Later that day Aria met up with Mona, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison. They were all supposed to meet up like they did every week to catch up. Mona was going on about a new pair of shoes. Hanna was gushing about Caleb's chest hair. Spencer was boasting about exam results. Emily was just listening and Alison was sipping on a low fat milkshake.

"So what about you Aria?" Ali asked. "How are things going with Jason?"

Aria tensed up. Two of Jason's sisters were at the table. She might as well tell everyone now. "Fine. I um...I uh, I have some news," Aria watched on nervously as her friends leaned in wondering what she was going on about. "I'm going to have a baby."

Her friends' jaws dropped down to the floor. "You're pregnant? Oh my God, how far along are you?" Hanna shrieked, nearly choking on her water.

"Eight weeks."

"But that's how long you and Jason started dating again," Mona was putting the pieces together. "Oh my Gosh you little slut," she joked. "You had sex with him the night we went to that club together two months ago, didn't you?"

Ali covered her ears, pretending to be offended. "Okay, I don't really like to hear about my brother's sex life?"

"Wait, you knew he was there?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I saw him," Mona said nonchalantly. "And apparently you did too."

"Aren't you worried about stretch marks?" Hanna asked coyly.

"Forget about stretch marks, what about college?" Spencer brought things back to reality.

"It's not a problem. I'll graduate a few weeks before I have the baby. And it's not as if I don't have enough money to take care of the baby." That was true. Last year, Aria's wealthy grandfather had passed away and left her three hundred thousand dollars and a four bedroom house in his will. It was incredibly kind of him as Aria was very close to her granddad was devastated when he died. Aria wasn't too fond of the house he had left her, though. It was in a suburban town only twenty minutes away from Rosewood but was very spooky looking. Aria used to spend summers at her grandparents' house as a child and could have sworn it was haunted. It was very pretty though and if it came to it, she might just end up living there when the baby's born. Also Jason came from quite a rich family himself and had a very generous trust fund and inheritance. "And a degree isn't even that important to me. I know everyone says it's really hard to get published but I'm pretty certain my writing career will work out. I've been working on something really good and it's really finished."

"We're all really happy for you. Surprised, but happy." Emily smiled sweetly. "So how are you taking this? After the accident you kind of just expected to never have kids. You must have been so shocked."

"That's the understatement of the year. I actually feel really stupid." Aria admitted. "After I was told I couldn't have a baby I stopped taking birth control. Maybe if I hadn't of been so reckless this wouldn't have happen."

"Wait, so you guys didn't even use a condom?" Spencer was not impressed.

"Yes we did. Twelve actually."

The girls mouths dropped opened. Hanna was the first to speak. "Twelve times in one night? Jesus Aria, no wonder you like him so much."

Aria blushed. "Hanna? Don't say it like that. It makes it sound dirty."

Alison smiled deviously. "I bet it was dirty, very, very dirty." All the girls giggled. "Seriously though I'm really happy for you and Jason. He hates showing anyone his feelings but he's always adored you."

"So you are happy about this, right?" Spencer asked. "You never thought of not keeping the baby?"

"Honestly, I was devastated when I found out. I didn't want it at all. Under any under circumstances I would seriously my options but this could be my only chance to be a mom. It's better to do it now than never at all." Aria was really trying to convince herself that it was going to be okay. It might all be happening sooner than she had expected but maybe that was a good thing. She loved Jason and they were going to be a family. What could be so bad about that? If it went wrong, well, that's just life, but she was just going to see what happens.

Although Aria was now eighteen weeks pregnant, this was her first scan. She'd just been too preoccupied with college and other stuff to actually make an appointment. As she sat in the waiting room with Jason, she felt so nervous. Jason noticed and asked her what was wrong. "What if there's something wrong with the baby?" she admitted her fears. "The doctors said I could never have children, what if the baby doesn't have a heartbeat when they check." Despite voicing her concerns, everything so far seemed okay. She had a small, yet definite bump, so the baby was definitely growing. "Oh god, what if he tells me I'm going to have to have a c section. I don't want my stomach to be cut open."

Jason grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Relax, everything will be okay. You're healthy, so the baby will be healthy. And if anything is wrong I'm sure you're in good hands with the doctors here." Even though he tried to remain calm Aria could tell he was nervous too. "Everybody probably feels like this when they see their baby for the first time."

A few minutes later they were called into the doctor's office. Dr Foreman was a grey haired man with a friendly, wrinkled face. He welcomed them, asked them medical questions and told Aria to lie down on the table for the ultrasound. He squirted ice cold jelly over Aria's small bump and began to inspection. Instantly there was a heartbeat. "Okay, now that's a very good heartbeat." He pointed to the screen. "That's your baby, right there."

Aria looked at the screen. It was tiny, like a little alien but it was her baby.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Jason asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "I sure can." He stared at the screen for a few seconds and delivered his verdict. "I wouldn't be in a hurry to run off buying blue clothes, just yet, because that little baby right there is a girl."

Aria couldn't conceal her smile. A boy would have been fine but a girl was absolutely perfect. She looked over at Jason and couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. The poor guy looked petrified and confused. He wanted a boy. "It's a girl Jason, are you happy?"

"Yeah," is all he could say. "I don't know how to raise a girl."

The doctor chuckled. "You say that now but believe me, having girls is much easier than having boys. When girls grow up they'll still want to hug you and spent time with you. Boys on the other hand they tend to be a little more distant. That's my experience anyway. I have two daughters and a son." The doctor continued to move the ultrasound stick around Aria's stomach. "And you might just get the boy you want, let me just take a look at the other baby."

Aria gasped and Jason looked like he was about to pass out. "The other baby?" He said. "They're twins."

"Yes, seeing as this if your first scan it's not surprising you didn't know. But yes, you two are going to have twins." He stared at the screen. "And it's another girl by the looks of it. Congratulations you two. I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll have my assistant write you out another appointment card."

"Well, that was shocking." Aria couldn't believe it. "Are you okay?"

"Two girls?" Jason was in a daze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I mean, maybe." Aria didn't know she felt. She went from not being able to have any kids t having two. "I'm sorry that at least one of them isn't a boy. I know you wanted a boy."

Jason shook himself out of the daze. "No, don't say that. I'm the one who should be sorry. Acting like the gender is the only important thing, that was selfish of me. I just wanted a boy because I thought it would be easier. I love you and the babies."

Aria giggled. "Yeah you can play house with us, dress up, Barbies, you can be their life sized Ken doll."

Jason laughed. "They're going to like sports, though. I'll teach them how to swim, how to play basketball, football. It's not all going to be twinkle light garden parties."

**Please Review. It would mean a lot to me. Tell me what you think should happen next?**


End file.
